Recuerdos
by Butteerfly
Summary: Hermione, en un día casual descansando en la habitación de Rose, tiene una serie de recuerdos vividos junto a Ron.


A mediados de diciembre el invierno ya se hacía notar con fuerza. Desde la ventana del futuro cuarto de Rose, en la segunda planta de la casa, Hermione observaba con serenidad, como la nieve caía desde el opaco cielo encapotado de nubes grises, y poco a poco se acumulaba en cada rincón del patio trasero, tiñendo de blanco los adornos navideños que ella junto a Ron habían puesto hacia unos días.

El vidrio comenzó a empañarse debido a la calidez de la habitación. Hermione tomo asiento en una butaca cerca de la ventana, con la mirada aun puesta en los copos de hielo. Sus ojos más brillantes que nunca, trasmitían armonía, tranquilidad y sobre todas las cosas una inmensa felicidad, inconsciente llevo una mano a su abultado vientre. Hacía siete meses un ser crecía día a día dentro de ella.

Pasados unos minutos se puso de pie con una sonrisa en los labios, y camino por la habitación. Las paredes combinaban con los muebles en tonos pasteles, en una esquina una bella cuna de madera yacía cubierta con un largo velo rosa con dibujitos, para cubrir la cabecera de la luz artificial, y de un costado de esta colgaba un pequeño móvil con coloridos animales. A un lado un fino estante reposaba con una infinidad de llamativos juguetes de madera y porcelana. Todo estaba delicadamente ordenado y preparado para la llegada de la nueva Weasley.

Encima de una cómoda de madera de pino tallada, había dos pilas con ropa de bebe, Hermione se acerco a paso lento y las acaricio con suma delicadeza, las tomo con cuidado y las aproximo a su nariz, inhalo hasta que no pudo entrar más aire en sus pulmones y exhalo despacio. Las guardo dentro del primer cajón y lo cerró sin hacer el menor ruido. Acerco una mecedora caoba junto a la cuna vacía y se sentó con cuidado. Giró de la manecilla del móvil hasta el tope, y los animales comenzaron a girar al son de una suave melodía para dormir. Hermione cerró los ojos con los brazos apoyados en su vientre y se meció paulatinamente.

Tras escasos segundos con su mente en blanco consumida por la suave canción que sonaba armoniosa en el cuarto, Hermione indago en su memoria, y como si hubiese sido ayer, recordó la primera vez que vio a Ronald. Con una rapidez sombrosa, su mente viajo varios años atrás, hasta detenerse en el momento exacto.

_Una muy entusiasmada Hermione buscaba con determinación la traviesa ranita que Neville había perdido en el expreso de Hogwarts .Seguida del muchacho de cara redonda ingreso a uno de los tantos compartimientos del tren, la chica ya llevaba puesta su impecable túnica del colegio, acompañada por su siempre enmarañado cabello castaño, y unos incisivos más grandes que el resto de sus dientes. A un lado de Neville, Hermione observo con curiosidad a los dos muchachos ocupantes de aquel compartimiento. _

— _¿__No han visto un sapo?__ —__ Pregunto de pronto Hermione con una terrible voz de mandona__—__A Neville se le ha escapado._

_Reparo en como uno de ellos, el de cabello rojo fuego la miraba con evidente fastidio._

—_Ya le hemos dicho que no— Contesto arrogante el pelirrojo. En su rostro abundaban pecas, tenía los ojos profundamente azules y las orejas levemente escarlata, parecía como si echara humo por ellas y tenía una leve mancha negra en la nariz. Hermione no le presto mucha atención al mal humor del muchacho, su vista estaba fija en la desgastada varita que éste portaba en su mano._

— _¿Estas haciendo magia?__ —__ Pregunto animada __—__ Veamos que puedes hacer._

_Ron la miró entre desconcertado e irritado, algo en Hermione no le agradaba para nada. Totalmente ajena a los pensamientos de Ron, la muchacha tomo asiento quedando justo frente a él._

—_Bien…__— Carraspeo nervioso y conjuró unas débiles palabras—«Rayo de sol, margaritas, vuelvan_

_Amarilla a esta tonta ratita.» _

_Todos los ocupantes del vagón, lo miraban expectantes, sobre todo Hermione, pero para mala suerte del pelirrojo, Scabbers, su mascota continúo con su viejo pelaje tan gris como siempre, y en el regazo del muchacho dormía en la misma posición._

—_Bueno, creo que no funciono— Soltó Hermione— Necesitas practicar más_

_A Ronald se le volvieron aun más rojas las orejas, y avergonzado bajo la vista hacia sus sucios zapatos desabrochados. Pero al instante en que Hermione pronuncio sus últimas palabras este levanto la vista hacia ella y la fulmino con la mirada._

«Jamás olvidare ese momento»Pensó.

—_Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y ustedes quiénes son? — Preguntó Hermione rápidamente. Ron la miraba aturdido con Harry a su lado.  
>—Yo soy Ron Weasley —murmuró Ron… <em>

Se sobresalto al escuchar cerrar de golpe la puerta de entrada, abrió los ojos y dejo de mecerse. La suave voz de Ronald se oyó en toda la casa al pronunciar su nombre, Hermione volvió a acomodarse y a cerrar los ojos, mientras sentía sus fuertes laditos chocar contra su pecho.

Recuerdos, y más recuerdos invadieron su memoria… y en todos aparecía él.

_Un baile de navidad en cuarto año. Esa noche su cabello caía liso y brillante como nunca sobre su espalda, gracias a una efectiva poción alisadora. Sus dientes lucían parejos, dejando ver una bonita sonrisa bajo sus labios. Con una elegante túnica azul, Hermione apareció de la mano de Víctor Krum sonriente en el gran comedor, bajo un sinfín de incrédulas miradas por parte de los demás estudiantes del colegio. _

_Quizás por primera vez, Hermione se sintió de verdad una chica, como Ron se lo había mencionado hacia unos días. Lucia bonita y los demás se lo hacían notar. Lastima que la única persona que en realidad a Hermione le importaba su opinión, no dijo nada al respecto, a cambio de eso desato una fuerte discusión, provocando que pasaran días sin dirigirse la palabra._

«Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, si. Evidentemente fue una escena de celos, aunque él aun no lo reconozca»  
>Sintió como unas fuertes pisadas avanzaban por los peldaños de la escalera. Hermione siguió en silencio, y dejo que sus recuerdos volvieran a adueñarse de su mente.<p>

_Navidades en la madriguera, celos, peleas absurdas, miradas, rondas nocturnas de prefectos, momentos a solas en la sala común, amistad, más celos…_

Con el transcurso del tiempo, Hermione de a poco había logrado darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Ron, y resultaba difícil aceptarlo. Eran amigos desde pequeños, y eso impulsaba una alta barrera entre los dos.

_Dibujo con detalle en su memoria, como Ronald ocupaba sus tácticas para adularla en la madriguera, las veces en que la consoló y defendió… Cuan confortada se sentía cada vez que los brazos del pelirrojo la atrapaban contra sí para calmarla del llanto… Maravillosa sensación._

La puerta de la habitación se abrió despacio, y con el menor ruido posible Ronald se acerco a Hermione hasta la mecedora y la admiro con ternura. Se puso de rodillas a su lado y poco a poco aproximo sus labios hasta el vientre de la muchacha. Lo besó.

—Hola Rosie, papá ya esta en casa— Susurró el pelirrojo_— _Te extrañe ¿sabes?

Hermione permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, y la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, a la vista de Ronald parecía profundamente dormida. Sintió como su marido le acariciaba con delicadeza la barriga, y a los segundos posaba con cuidado sus labios contra los suyos. Sintió su calor, su dulzura… Unos fuertes brazos que con extremada facilidad la cargaron.

Ronald la traslado a su cuarto matrimonial, al ver lo incomoda que estaba. La mecedora no era un buen lugar para dormir, era pequeña y dura. Seguramente cuando Hermione despertara, terminaría con un horrible dolor de espalda.

La deposito en la cama y le acomodó el cabello, volvió a besar sus labios y se aproximo a un mueble cercano en busca de una manta, que segundos después coloco sobre el cuerpo cálido de Hermione. Acto seguido salió de la habitación.

No sabia cual era su estado de transe. Claramente no estaba dormida, pero más allá de corporalmente sentir, su mente no la acompañaba.

_Tres años habían pasado desde aquella primera insinuación de celos de Ronald en el baile de navidad. Ahora se hallaban juntos bailando en la boda de Bill y Fleur. Ante una pegajosa canción. A Hermione le ardían los pies, pero no pensaba dejar de bailar, sus manos entrelazadas fuertemente con las de Ron se movían al compás de la música. De pronto ya no sonaba más la rítmica melodía, había sido reemplazada por algo mucho más… Lento. Como máquinas programadas, se quedaron estáticos mirándose el uno al otro, sin saber que hacer. Después de tragar con dificultad, bajo la tímida mirada de Hermione, Ron se acerco lentamente, y con torpeza posó una mano en su cintura, atrayéndola un poco hacia su cuerpo._

_Con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, mimetizada con la tenue luz de la pista de baile, Hermione entrelazó temblorosa sus dedos tras el cuello de Ron. Gracias a los tacones, la muchacha quedaba a una altura prudente del pelirrojo, pero aun así no eran los suficientemente altos, por lo que debía ponerse levemente en puntillas…_

«Si los mortífagos, no hubiesen atacado la madriguera esa noche, quizá Ronald y yo…»

El escenario cambio, de pronto era como estar dentro de el, lo recordaba todo tan claramente, que hasta creyó escuchar los gritos, las explosiones, y sentir ese toxico olor a polvo. Sintió la misma adrenalina del momento cuando escucho a Ronald decir.

— _¡Espera un momento Harry! ¡Se nos olvida alguien!  
><em>_—__ ¿Quién? __—__preguntó exasperada Hermione.  
><em>_—__Los elfos domésticos__—Dijo Ron __  
><em>_—__ ¿Qué quieres decir? __—Pregunto Harry__—__ ¿Qué acaso insinúas que deberíamos ir a buscarlos para que luchen con nosotros?  
><em>_—__No, no es exactamente para eso. Pero deberíamos sugerirles que se vayan; no queremos que hayan más Dobby, ¿verdad? No podemos obligarlos a morir por nuestra culpa._

_Hermione no supo cuan hondo calaron en ella esas palabras, eran tan simples, pero lo suficientemente poderosas para que de una buena vez se decidiera a hacer lo que tanto anhelaba. Tenía claro que no era el momento más indicado ni menos el más romántico. Pero la cuestión era. Estamos en peligro si no lo hago ahora, tal vez nunca lo haga…_

_En ese instante Hermione arrojo con fuerza los colmillos de basilisco que llevaba en los brazos. Corrió decidida hacia Ron, se le echó al cuello y le plantó un beso en la boca. El muchacho soltó los colmillos y la escoba que también cargaba, y con desmedido entusiasmo le devolvió el beso, la apretó contra si, y la levantó del suelo. _

_Lejos se escuchaban las palabras débiles emitidas con descontrol de Harry que estaba en presencia de aquel inesperado acto amoroso. Sin embargo para sus amigos era como si estuviera totalmente ausente. Hermione movía sus labios al compás de los de Ron, y sus lenguas se exploraban curiosas. Millones de sensaciones invadían sus cuerpos, y más allá de una guerra desatándose con violencia a sus espaldas, una inmensa felicidad les corría como sangre en las venas._

— _¿Les parece que es el mejor momento para esto?__ —__ preguntó Harry con la esperanza de que por fin se soltaran. Pero al contrario de sus anhelos, se abrazaron aún más fuerte. Desesperado les grito:__ — ¡Oigan__! ¡Estamos en guerra!  
>Se separaron un poco, pero siguieron abrazados mirándose a los ojos, con las narices rozando.<em>

—_Ya lo sé, Amigo__—__dijo Ron con cara de atontado, como si acabaran de darle fuerte en la cabeza con una bludger en medio de un partido de Quiditch __—Es p__recisamente por eso. Es ahora o nunca, ¿no crees?_

De pronto abrió los ojos, y se sobresalto al encontrase con los azules de Ron sobre ella.

—Perdóname si te desperté Hermione— Dijo suave

—No te preocupes, en realidad no dormía.

Ronald se acerco hasta su frente y poso un corto y cálido beso en ella. Acerco una bandeja a la cama y posó una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos de Hermione.

— ¿Entonces te hiciste la dormida para que te cargara hasta aquí y te trajera chocolate? — Dijo en tono divertido

—No…— Respondió Hermione sonriendo mientras con dificultad bebía chocolate.

—Entonces que…

—Recordaba— Le corto Hermione dando un largo sorbo a su taza con el líquido caliente.

— ¿Puedo saber? — Pregunto Ron

—Bueno… Recordé muchas cosas, ya sabes, cuando te conocí— Otro sorbo largo

— ¿Solo eso?

—Si… — Respondió la muchacha acabándose la dosis de chocolate. Ronald dejo la bandeja y las tazas bacías sobre una mesa cercana, y se recostó junto a su esposa. La rodeo con el brazo y le acaricio el cabello. — ¿Como estuvo tu día?

—Tranquilo, sin muchas cosas por hacer— Respondió en tono casual— Pero dime cariño, ¿Que cosas recordabas?

—Siempre con la curiosidad Ronald—Sonrió— Bien, indague en algunos recuerdos… puntuales, no los escogí estando yo consiente. Solo cerré los ojos y aparecieron al azar. —Conto con serenidad bajo la atenta mirada de Ron— El primero fue en el vagón del tren cuando les pregunte a ti y a Harry por la rana de Neville. Y me presente. El segundo… fue cuando asistí al baile de navidad con Víctor…

— ¿Porque tendrías que inconscientemente recordarlo a él?, ¿Sueles hacerlo Hermione? — Pregunto con mediano enfado

—Cálmate, seguramente recordé ese momento porque te pusiste muy celoso cuando me viste con el, cariño.

—Yo no me puse celoso Hermione, lo sabes

—Ronald…— Lo reprendió Hermione mordiéndose los labios

—Esta bien, tal vez un poco— Contesto en un susurro— Continúa…

—De acuerdo. Los otros son mezclas variadas, ya sabes un poquito de todo, pero cada momento que recordé, fue de los años vividos en Hogwarts, excepto uno.

— ¿Al que no asistimos?

—Exacto— Confirmo—Respectivamente cuando bailamos en la boda de Bill y Fleur, y… cuando nos besamos por primera vez. Era como si hubiese estado ahí, reviviendo ese momento en carne propia, sentí los mismos deseos, la misma adrenalina, la misma felicidad… Siempre recordare ese momento como uno de los más hermosos de mi vida. — Dijo mirando a Ron a los ojos. Se acercaron sin perderse de vista y se rosaron apenas lo labios.

— ¿Aunque haya estado Harry de fisgón? —Pregunto entre risas el pelirrojo sin separar su frente de la de Hermione

— ¿Eso lo hizo más real no?, estábamos en medio de una guerra, alguien debía recordárnoslo

—Cierto… Pero sabes, me hubiese gustado ser yo quien diera el primer paso, pero como siempre te me adelantaste. — Dijo Ron —Pero que tú lo hayas dado lo hizo realmente especial, me pillaste por sorpresa.

—Para mi también fue inesperado, solo… lo hice. En medio del caos hacer lo que de verdad sentía en vez de lo que suponía ser lo correcto fue una locura. — Conto moviendo la cabeza. Ronald la estrecho más contra si

—Bueno, fue una gran locura. La más hermosa de las locuras — Dijo Ron con un tono de voz que hiso reír a Hermione— Tenemos muchas buenas historias por contarle a Rose ¿no crees?—Continuó y tras varios segundos sumergidos en un silencio para nada incomodo, Ronald busco con ternura los labios de Hermione, para ya no soltarlos más.


End file.
